


Fallen Pumpkin

by FriedCactus (CamaradeCactus)



Series: Aka°Furi Dose of Nonsense [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Author : Cinnafox, Autumn, Crack, Discord: Poulécriture, M/M, Nonsense, Translation, fluff?
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/FriedCactus
Summary: La fois où Akashi avait accidentellement fait tomber une citrouille sur la tête de Furihata.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Series: Aka°Furi Dose of Nonsense [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648648
Kudos: 7
Collections: Poulécriture





	Fallen Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fallen Pumpkin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652566) by [Cinnafox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnafox/pseuds/Cinnafox). 



Kagami se demanda quand est-ce que son appartement s'était transformé en une garderie pour les membres de la Génération des Miracles parce que Kuroko avait décidé d'inviter tous ses amis du collège dans l'appartement de Kagami afin de sculpter des citrouilles la veille d'Halloween. Sans lui demander sa permission.

Kagami avait aidé Himuro à cuisiner des tartes à la citrouille pour une association caritative, il se retrouvait avec des tas de citrouilles vides dans sa cuisine et Kuroko ne voulait pas les jeter. Kagami avait insisté pour qu'ils les mettent dans le manoir d'Akashi, avec des perruques colorées pour qu'elles soient assorties à l'ancienne équipe de Teiko. « C'est une blague ! » Avait insisté Kagami. « Tes blagues ne sont jamais drôles. » Avait rétorqué Kuroko.

Akashi voulait sculpter la sienne sous la lumière naturelle et avait décidé d'aller sur le balcon de Kagami où le soleil était chaud, une légère brise le rafraîchissant. L'automne venait juste d'arriver. Il posa sa citrouille et ses outils sur le bord du balcon.

Il essuya sa citrouille avec un torchon avant de la reposer sur le bord et commença à dessiner le visage qu'il voulait avec un feutre.

Après un moment, pendant que les autres riaient et se taquinaient sur leurs citrouilles respectives, Akashi termina de dessiner sur la sienne, satisfait. Il sourit et commença à la sculpter délicatement.

Tout arriva lorsqu'il regardait sa citrouille, lorsque le soleil brilla chaudement et qu'une silhouette familière de l'autre côté de la rue attira son regard.

Il avait des cheveux châtains et portait des vêtements simples pour la saison, une écharpe rouge plus que banale enroulée autour de son cou. Furihata Kouki était à la fois banal et éblouissant.

L'automne était la saison la plus insipide, selon Akashi. Le temps devenait froid et sec, se réchauffant rarement. Les couleurs de l'été s'effaçaient en même temps que les fleurs fanaient, les feuilles vertes luxuriantes ternissaient et mouraient avant de tomber au sol, les buissons devenant des tas de branches sans vie, friables et secs.

Et puis il y avait Furihata Kouki, dont les cheveux étaient aussi radieux que des marrons, dont les vêtements se fondaient dans les couleurs orangées et marrons de la saison, dont les yeux brillaient comme si c'était l'été. Furihata Kouki était la lueur de vie dans cette saison morte.

Ils ne s'étaient jamais entendus. Furihata était presque toujours là dès que Kagami et Kuroko organisaient quelque chose. S'étaient-il parlés ? Évidemment, mais Furihata balbutiait maladroitement des phrases sans queue ni tête. Akashi s'en voulait la plupart du temps parce qu'il aurait vraiment voulu s'entendre avec lui.

 _Un jour._ Se disait Akashi lorsque Furihata s'éloignait pour rejoindre d'autres personnes avec qui il était plus à l'aise.

Akashi suivit Furihata du regard lorsqu'il traversa la rue. Il commença à se pencher en avant, poussant sans le vouloir sa citrouille. Il hoqueta de surprise, sa main faisant un mouvement brusque, et sa citrouille se retourna.

_Oh merde._

Akashi regarda en bas et la citrouille tomba sur Furihata, s'enfonçant parfaitement sur sa tête.

Le corps de Furihata tomba au sol. Avec une citrouille à la place de la tête.

« Akashi ? » Akashi sursauta en entendant la voix de Kuroko. Il se retourna pour le regarder et Kuroko regarda en bas à son tour avant de pâlir.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent, le corps du garçon gisait toujours au sol, la citrouille toujours sur sa tête. Ils s'en approchèrent. Il était immobile, comme s'il était mort.

Akashi s'agenouilla à côté du corps et enleva la citrouille de sa tête.

Ils crièrent tous de surprise en voyant que Furihata était évanoui.

« Tu as dit que tu ne cherchais plus à nous faire du mal ! » Accusa Kagami en pointant Akashi du doigt. Akashi se leva pour se défendre.

« C'est vrai ! »

« Alors explique-toi ! »

« C'était un accident ! » Rétorqua Akashi.

« Fait exprès ! » Accusa de nouveau Kagami.

« C'était une erreur ! »

« Planifiée. » Ajouta Aomine.

Akashi gémit de frustration en se passant une main sur le visage.

« Je me suis juste penché en avant et– elle est tombée– je ne le visais pas ! » Dit Akashi et se retourna.

Il inspecta Furihata de plus près et secoua légèrement son épaule.

« Furihata-kun... » Chuchota-t-il, l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait se reflétant dans sa voix et dans ses yeux. Midorima remarqua que sa main tremblait.

Furihata commença à se réveiller en gémissant et ils se rapprochèrent tous de lui.

« Ne le bousculez pas– Laissez-le respirer ! » Dit Midorima et ils s'exécutèrent.

« Je suis désolé... » Chuchota Akashi, d'un air coupable.

Les yeux de Furihata clignèrent rapidement.

Un rayon de soleil éblouit Furihata et il dut presque fermer les yeux. Il pouvait entendre des chuchotements autour de lui mais ils semblaient presque lointains. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, tout ce dont il se souvenait était que quelque chose l'avait frappé– fort, tout était devenu noir et il avait commencé à paniquer. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il avait perdu connaissance.

« Furihata-kun. » Il entendit une voix douce se détacher des murmures qui étaient presque inaudibles. Un rouge des plus magnifiques obscurcit sa vision lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le protégeant du soleil.

Lorsqu'il aperçut le visage le plus beau, le plus magnifique, il eût l'impression que son corps flottait au-dessus des nuages. Il planait complèt–

« Il a l'air défoncé. » Commenta Aomine et siffla lorsque Kuroko le frappa.

Akashi Seijuurou, plus beau que jamais, lui sourit. Les ténèbres, la douleur qu'il ressentait, tout s'envola et il avait la soudaine envie de–

Deux mains se plaquèrent violemment sur les joues d'Akashi et le roux fut tiré en avant dans un baiser bâclé mais passionné.

Les mâchoires des autres s'écrasèrent au sol.

Puis Kagami hurla.

« Furihata ! » S'exclama-t-il. « Tu saignes ! »

Kise s'évanouit. Midorima appela les urgences. Kuroko fit une crise de panique. Aomine cria. Murasakibara se mordit les ongles. Akashi était au paradis. Furihata n'était plus conscient.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
